Tears of a Virgin
by Lady Mokodane
Summary: It had been a bad day for Akane. It was the anniversary for Ranma's arrival and their engagement and her plans for the perfect day had been dashed by his fear that she was merely toying with him. When he realizes his mistake, it may actually be too late


The sheets on the bed were bunched uncomfortably beneath me as I sobbed. Today was not the day for the "quiet, face in the pillow, choke on tears to prevent noise" kind of cry.

That kind of day would have been miles and miles ahead of the day I had. It was one of the cruelest and longest and most painful hours of my life.

It was because of Ranma Saotome.

As I lay on my back with my hands wrapped around my bare stomach, I let my nails dig and gnaw in my sides. It made things hurt less when my physical pain came close to the mortal wounds engraved in my memories by that dirty pervert.

The moments after I came home from school were surprisingly calculated. Perhaps Nabiki had taught her baby sister something useful after all. I entered the house, removed my shoes and pretended to be happy long enough to make it to the stairs unnoticed and then to my room.

I removed my uniforms shirt and folded and placed it in my drawer. I did not want the tears to stain it.

And they would have stained my blouse because I cried for a very long time. I was loud, I screamed, I generally threw a fit.

It felt good to scream like that because I knew that bastard was eight feet above my head sitting on the roof.

I hope he heard every god damn syllable.

-------------------

Hours earlier

Akane Tendo

-------------------

_Beep Beep Beep Eh Eh Eh Beep Beep_

"Oy! Silence alarm!"

It was early in the morning and it happened to be the time of day that she liked best. It was a few hours before school and at least a couple before she had to deal with her fiancé.

Which, if you had asked her, she would simply say, "Time away from Ranma is always a good thing."

But of course, she would also be lying.

Akane Tendo loved mornings, all mornings, but this one more than all of the others.

It was a special day, but she would hardly admit it to anyone else. It was an anniversary.

Akane stretched in her bed, her yellow teddy bear pajamas lifted slightly, revealing the nicely toned stomach she secretly loved.

She left the bed terribly messy, a jumble of sheets in the center of the bed she would have to be patient enough to straighten later or they would likely hurt her back as she slept.

Rummaging through her closet she found her jogging clothes, stripped, changed and opened the window. Taking a glance around to make sure no one was watching, she placed one hand on the ledge and sprang with surprising force out the window and hit the ground hard and running.

It was a cool day. The wind played with her hair as she sped by all the sleeping houses of Nerima. The sun was up, sure, but barely. It all honesty the town was hers for these moments.

Akane increased her speed and veered towards a white light post standing on the corner. Without slowing down, the girl flipped into a front handspring and bounced with her feet off of the pole and landed neatly onto a gray picket fence she had been told many times to stay off of.

She couldn't help but laugh in her great mood of the day. It was three years to the day when Ranma had moved into their home and changed her life forever.

She was sure he remembered too, because of all the many hints she had left. Kasumi and Nabiki also pitched in reminders for him.

Today was going to be special. She was going to be nice all day, and then ask him to go to the movies with her. Then she was going to suggest that they go to the park.

There she would tell him she wanted to be with him. Or at least give it a try and see what happens.

Akane rounded the last corner of the block and grinned wider when her dojo came into view.

She increased her speed tenfold and bounced once before approaching their reasonably tall gate. Using her momentum from her bounce she sprang high above the tallest plank to momentarily rest both hands in a hand stand on top before letting gravity get her and flip forward. She formed a graceful arch in the sky and prepared to land.

The wind whipped madly through her jogging shorts and loose running tee. It was a pretty good drop, and she knew it would probably hurt when the shock ran through her legs. But hell, it was worth this feeling of freedom.

However, the painful land never came.

-------------------

Ranma Saotome

-------------------

The girl was driving him crazy.

The entire night he tossed and turned and blushed and well, generally freaked out because all the dreams he kept having were of her… doing bad things.

Fun things.

Fun things that he had no idea what felt like because the one girl he wanted, wanted nothing to do with him.

Sure he tried to hide what she did to him, but that never worked. Whenever she would do something nice or smile at him, something in him revolted against the feeling inside.

Until that squelched feeling finally festered into unfiltered lust. He had physically become uncontrollable when he was near her.

And masturbation had become a double-edged sword. It was a quick release from the desire, sure, but the thoughts he used to get off were of her.

And those dirty little thoughts of her manifested into his conscious thought. He could almost taste the sweat of her whenever she was around.

So he had woken somewhat early today to go practice in the dojo. He was hoping to dig his entire being into the art so that he could remain a little calmer whenever he was around her.

Because if she knew the thoughts he had of her, she would beat him until she grew tired.

Stripping down to a white tank top and his black pant bottoms, he padded bare foot to the front yard. It really was a beautiful day.

Ranma heard a noise so he turned towards the main gate. His entire body quit motion when he saw his fiancée land on the top of the entirely too tall gate in a hand stand.

Time almost stood still. Her form was flawless as he watched her arch forward higher above the gate. The sun caught her fall and like an angel her clothes whipped in the wind.

He was running towards her before he knew he was in motion.

Her skin teased him as it hid behind her shorts and baggy top. When she landed in his arms he was entirely speechless.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was in disarray and moved in the current as her golden eyes lit on fire when they connected to his.

His hand supporting her thighs tightened as memories of his desires sent torrid thoughts through his body.

As her hair tickled his arm, parts of him screamed that any moment she would scream at him and knock him around.

Her voice was husky and a thick blush was set into her cheeks, "Um, Ranma are you going to let me down or are you just going to hold me all day?"

He didn't let himself miss a beat, "What would you do if I said I wanted to hold you all day?"

He dropped her legs and caught her waist as she descended. He pulled her towards him so her entire body aligned with his.

The dreams of her screaming his name reverberated through his head and caused him to grip tighter on her waist.

Her golden eyes grew large as she breathed in. By a mutual force their lips neared each other. Ranma felt her breath on his lips and it drove him mad.

She was so god damn beautiful.

"Ranma, Akane! Time for breakfast!" Kasumi's high voice echoed through both of them and utterly destroyed whatever trance they had both been cast under.

Akane flew out of his arms and was inside before he could say anything to her.

She was clearly disgusted with him. "Fuck!" Ranma screamed as he yanked on his ponytail angrily.

He had to make her know that he didn't like her. She had to feel it, there was no way Ranma Saotome was going to be called out for being in puppy love.

She would make fun of him in school to all of her friends. She would reject him and run away from him.

He had to get his pride back from her.

He would be no fool for a girl who did not like him in the first place.

---------------------

Akane Tendo

-------------------

"I think I am in love with Ranma Saotome." She said it to her mirror if to no one else.

She beamed proudly at herself because she was sure that Ranma had, in fact, remembered the anniversary of his arrival.

She pulled out her favorite white lacey bra and matching panties. She had shaved her legs in the shower and used extra shampoo on her thick tresses so that it would stay fluffy all day.

She didn't really expect anything special to happen today. She was positive that the pervert would never know that her bra matched her panties. She smiled in the mirror as she put on her uniform.

Taking one last glance in the mirror she spun around once and felt her uniform skirt spin with her. She looked at it for a second before deciding that she had grown taller this year. Her skirt was far too short.

She would have to get it hemmed later.

Bouncing down the stairs she sat down next to Ranma at the table. He scooted away from her. Ignoring it and attributing it to an accident she smiled at her family and quickly made her plate for breakfast.

Idly chatting with her family she was not at all surprised when her father brought up the marriage again.

"You know, Akane, when you graduate it would be nice if you were already married so that I do not have to worry about your well being if you decide to go off to Tokhito to college."

"Well dad we can always talk about that tonight after we celebra—"she never had her chance to finish the sentence.

"I am not marrying that sow. She is fat, ugly, and I hate short hair." Ranma swallowed and made an obvious attempt to look in the other direction of his fiancée, "I would rather die."

Akane's hand came to her hair a second before her entire body almost cracked in rage. The entire Tendo family prepared for an almost scheduled malleting of Ranma's face.

She got up quietly and left for school.

------------------

Ranma Saotome

------------------

It had been the hardest lie he had ever told.

But in the grand scheme of things, his pride came first.

That girl was not going to make a fool of him.

He grabbed his bags, ignoring the stares of the family, and left quietly. Ranma made sure he walked slowly enough so that he did not catch up to Akane.

Let the bitch walk alone.

-----------------

Akane Tendo

-----------------

She was probably going to have to kill him.

The walk to school had been excruciating. Had she disgusted him so much with her presence? Would it really be that bad just to humble their fathers with a meeting tonight?

It was the anniversary after all. He had to have remembered; why else would father push the engagement so much after so long of silence?

Akane rounded the corner to school to find something she had not seen in a while.

It was the horde brigade. They apparently had been practicing. She looked around for Ranma for a second before huffing deeply.

Maybe today would suck after all.

------------------

Ranma Saotome

------------------

Even with the terrible things said, the silence was only filled with memories of the way Akane had felt in his arms.

The way she had looked when he held her was the most difficult thing of all. She looked at him like she loved him.

Akane had prevailed and triumphed over his entire defensive wall, and he almost gave in. She would have won and mocked him right after publicly rejecting him.

He stepped into the gates of Furinkan in time to see Akane in the middle of a fight with fourteen of the jocks of the school.

In fact she was currently pinning one to the concrete while bouncing back and forth with her fist to take out two more.

Even a hundred feet away he smelled her sweat and felt her skin under his hands. He wanted to mold her to his body and dive.

Finally within earshot of the fight, Hiroshi strolled up to Ranma, "Hey pal! Where were you? I thought as long as you and Akane were together these assholes would leave her alone. Are you blushing? Oh, Daisuke! Come quick, Ranma is fantasizing about our little Akane beating the shit out of him!"

He immediately recoiled as the entire student body that had clustered to watch the fight turned to see his blush.

This only made the blood rush to his face faster.

Even Akane had stilled from bending the collar bone of the boy she had pinned and turned to watch him. So Ranma did what he had to do.

He panicked and said things he didn't mean.

"Like I would ever want to touch her. Have you people ever seen her legs? They look like frozen beef. Her face reminds me death and her personality sucks. She is a total hag and mean as hell."

He heard a unanimous sharp intake of breath from the crowd around them.

Akane stepped forward, "Ranma! How can you say that after this morning? I thought that you would be different today! What is your problem!" She unconsciously gripped the wrist of the badly beaten boy under her tighter. His grunt of pain went unnoticed.

The crowd was turning back and forth between the two of them. Nabiki had even gathered in the corner of the fight to observe. When her eyes narrowed into slits, Ranma knew he had been backed into a corner.

The doors and windows of the school were open and he saw countless pairs of eyes watching him.

The blood pumped through his veins faster and faster and all he could see and hear was the laughter of his peers while Akane publicly humiliated him for the way he felt.

He kept telling himself, "It's not like you love her. You just want to fuck her, which is wrong anyway. You need to protect yourself."

His voice was clear, "This morning was a joke. I will never touch you, I will never love you, and I will never marry you. You are a worthless martial artist and do not have the necessary skills to make you fit to marry."

He looked at her for the first time and saw her tears as her heart broke.

For a second she looked like she was going to hit the concrete. Her knees slammed into the barely conscious guy under her, only the sound of his pain got her back up on her feet.

Ranma watched as she looked frantically around the group to find some escape from the tight circle the onlookers had made around them.

She breathed to calm himself.

"You think this is a joke Ranma? Fine. Happy anniversary. That's the joke. I think I love you. Funny YET! Are you laughing yet? And do you really expect me to believe that you would never touch me? Then who else has the name 'Akane' that you scream in your sleep? Tell me JACKASS! Who! Who do you love?"

She wiped the tears off of her cheek with her palm and marched so that her toes touched his.

She honestly had never hit him as hard as she did then and all she had done was wipe her tears on his face.

He knew then that he had been wrong the entire time.

---------------------

He had been listening to her cry for an hour. The roof was cold and steadily grew colder as time went on.

His pride had so consumed him that morning that even as she put herself on the line for him, he had ignored her and made it more difficult.

He had forgotten their anniversary. Even though he had been reminded, he still missed something important to the girl that claimed him.

She had gone home right after the confrontation. She had probably been there for hours just sobbing in her room.

He had messed up and had to fix her. It was only dinnertime, but he was well aware that neither he nor Akane were very hungry.

He steeled himself for what was to come. Ranma stood and bent over the roof top and proceeded to tap three times on her window.

He didn't really think she would open the window and as the seconds turned to minutes he thought he would vomit in his nervousness.

Of course, then, the window opened and there she was.

Akane Tendo, the bane of his existence stood in between the curtains, clad in only her bra and school skirt.

Something dark in him snapped in that moment and containing it was not going to be an option.

-----------------

Akane Tendo

The present moment

-----------------

My anger had drained me of all my emotion and shame. I had cried for so long that I was able to stare him in the eyes without flinching.

He had made himself perfectly clear. He wanted nothing to do with me and I did nothing short of make him nauseous. Maybe that's why I honestly did not care that he saw me now as only my future husband was supposed to.

The wind from behind him, as he crouched with his eyes wide in the window, cooled my exposed stomach. I could feel the marks I had left with my nails start to burn with the callous breeze from outside.

Of course I was cold; I was wearing nothing but my bra and skirt and stockings. He probably saw me as some hideous common whore anyway.

I turned from him and walked towards the other side of the room near my dresser. His eyes locking on my body had made me feel queasy. I could feel his stare deeming me unworthy of him.

The window shut and the floor shifted and creaked under his weight. Even with my back turned I could still see the way he had looked at me in the courtyard at school.

I started to feel dirty as the tears threatened to return.

"What do you want Ranma? Are you here to tell me goodbye? Are you leaving the home? Don't bother saying a word. Just leave."

It was really quiet in my room for a moment and I just knew he was about to leave. I could already see his back walking towards China or the Cursed Springs or hell, right into another woman's arms.

I felt him come up behind me fast. If it had been anyone else but him I would have prepared for a fight, to protect myself.

But it was Ranma. I was completely defenseless against him.

His arm wrapped around my stomach and pulled my bare back against his chest; it became difficult to exist. Being this near to him intensified all the emotions I had been feeling and the tears spilled over.

I inhaled deeply as the thick musky smell that surrounded Ranma washed over my senses in waves. He was so warm and comforting, even after he had screamed to the world his revulsion of me.

He pushed on my back and walked behind me until I felt my skirts bottom hit the dresser in front of me. My breath hitched deeply as he pushed me harder into the dresser and it thunked loudly against the wall behind it. Both of my hands landed loudly on the waist tall sturdy wood to support the weight Ranma was pushing on to it.

My vision blurred as his head lowered against my neck and he nuzzled his face against my skin. His arm gripped tighter and tighter against my stomach as his fingers began trailing the sensitive skin on my hip. My back arched on its own accord towards Ranma.

Finally the tears he hadn't noticed I had been crying landed on his arm and he froze for a second. At the time I thought he would go after that, after he realized I was dying because of him.

His hand pulled on my hip until he forced me to turn around and face him. Horrified he would see my tears and make fun I covered my face with both hands and continued to sob.

"Why are you here Ranma? Just go away! If you meant what you said, then just leave damn it!"

His hands trailed up both sides of my stomach and grazed over my bra until he had both of my arms in one of his hands. He used unnecessary strength to pull them high above my head and me onto the dresser.

I shut my eyes hoping that he would go away and I would wake up from this dream. He parted my legs and stepped in between them so that I was straddling him from my position sitting on the dresser.

He was so quiet I opened my eyes to make sure I heard him right, "I'm sorry."

I am sure I was acting absurd, both legs wrapped around his waist and both hands pinned above my head and all I wanted was to hear him say something, anything to make the hurt in my chest go away.

"What did you say?"

He pulled on my arms and slammed them back against the mirror behind me. I heard the glass crack but not break with the force.

His eyes lit on fire and I saw it. The way the blue pulsed with his heart beat. The way his body shook where it was with restrained force. He wanted me and was absolutely terrified of it.

"I said I was sorry, everything I said was a lie. I desperately need you." His other hand came up and grazed against my thigh and trailed under my skirt and tightened almost painfully on the soft skin he found there. "I can't play like I don't anymore. I can't play like it doesn't kill me to see other guys look at what's mine. I am not going to pretend that I don't love you anymore just to save face."

He leaned in to my neck again and exhaled against my skin, causing a moan I did not know was coming to vibrate out of my throat.

"Are you mine Akane?" He bit down harshly on my neck and something in me snapped.

I had to have this boy in front of me.

"If you really love me Ranma, then I'm yours."

The moan that came from him was guttural and low. "Say it again."

"If you—"

"No, not that." He gripped my waist tighter and pulled me down tighter to him. My mind went almost blank when my panties came into connection to his waist. We both moaned in unison.

"Ranma…"

"That's it! Say it again, scream it!"

And I did. By this point I had been driven far enough over the edge that I didn't care who in my family downstairs heard us.

Ranma lifted me off of the dresser and carried me down to the bed. He kissed me and the world could have caught on fire for all I cared.

His hands were everywhere on me and it was as if he had been imagining this moment forever and he could not decide what he wanted to do first.

I did not have time for foreplay today.

"Ranma just go for it! I need you, now!"

His kisses got hotter and angrier and I loved them. My white underwear were torn off rather than taken off. He didn't even remove the skirt; he just lifted it out of the way.

The next few moments hurt, Ranma was not gentle and honestly I don't think I would have asked him to be so.

He loved me and needed me and I loved him and never would I want to be anywhere but here.

After we were done, I surveyed the room and the damage. The dresser mirror was ruined and the distance from there to here had several things knocked out of the way.

The sheets were everywhere and nowhere where they should have been. My skirt and panties were ruined.

Ranma was covered in scratch marks and bite marks and some of them may have been bleeding a little. And the fact that my body was in similar condition brought a surprising smile to my face.

He held me tight against him as we fell asleep.

I think he wished me happy anniversary but I can't really be sure.

But to ensure his safety, I think I am going to pretend that he did say it.

--------------------

Fin

-------------------

So, there went Lady Mokodane's fifteen page one-shot. What did you guys think?

Sorry I haven't had time to work on my other two babies. I needed to get this one out of my system. College classes and work have been building up lately and time isn't something I have an overabundance of anymore.

I love you all and hope that the New Year treats you well.

Dead of Alive 4 sucks ass.

Yours,

Lady M


End file.
